Episode 10
Episode 10: Assaulting a Vax'ildan cosplayer in a dark alley This episode was pretty much about us dicking around in Grindwall and getting a feel for the place, and then subsequently meeting + bullying Deacon Rothford. * The party leaves Ori's apartment. Olivia convinces Vahlka to try coffee. The coffee shop like much of Grindwall is filled with weird machines. * The party buys a newspaper from their weird machines (don't remember if we got a document for this? or what it said?) * The party goes to buy supplies - Barkley tries to order some Sleep chemical from Ori's supplier but he is out and needs supplies to make more. He says buying that stuff is under the table, Barkley says "I like under the table. It's where I fit best." * We go to visit the herb/alchemy supply/garden store and meet Tara Vinecrawl. Tara goes and fetches the supplies the poison guy needs. She also agrees to sell Barkley a healer's kit in exchange for a favor. Since we're planning on going into the quarantine district (To find Andrith Shadowbane's apartment for Vahlka based on a tip from Urngagar), she asks us to pick up some Grave Lily seeds she left in a bag in her old shop in the district before it got filled with "werewolves". Barkley agrees - she takes her deals very seriously. * We see the terrifying automatons that patrol the streets looking for magic. The streets are still filled with the anti-magic fog. * The party decides to check out the entrance to the quarantine district * We see a man in full (over the top) Raven Queen garb entering the quarantine district, being admitted with no trouble by the guards. Olivia suggests that we just procure Raven Queen garb and get into the district that way. Barkley and Vahlka are horrified and refuse to pretend to be part of another's faith (which looking back is pretty hilarious coming from Barkley, though it makes sense from Vahl). * The man comes back out of the district and down the street. We decide to try to talk to him. Olivia gets his attention as he's going down an alley, trying to ask if we could get his help in entering the district. He seems terrified of Vahlka, and upon mention of Andrith's name, he refuses to help and starts trying to bolt. * The party pursues, Vahlka grabbing and grappling him, Barkley clinging to his leg, Olivia requesting nonviolence. * We shove him into a warehouse to try to talk to him there. He identifies himself as Deacon Rothford, a stuttering cleric of the Raven Queen and friend to Andrith, a member of her adventuring party. Olivia tries to wheedle info out of him while Vahlka struggles to break the hold person spell he cast on her. Olivia tries to charm person him but it fails - he's got a 22 wisdom score, wisdom save profeciency, and advantage against charms because he's a half elf. * Vahlka eventually breaks the hold person spell and tries to punch the half-elf, with all the fury of a bunch of sister issues, topped with a light sprinkling of racism and sexism. She misses. Olivia intercedes and tries to diffuse the situation which was only moderately successful. * Somehow we get Deacon to agree to accompany us through the quarantine district the next day starting at noon. NEXT EPISODE